Spoby Love
by Witch Of Writing
Summary: Changing different episodes
1. Know your Frenemies

**_Know your Frenemies_**

Spencer was out, running. She had reached the centre of Rosewood. Her eyes caught sight of Tobby walking. Two kids bumped on him and after they realized who that man was, started running terrified. Spencer slowed down. She felt a pity for him. Tobby, after that incident, started running. Spencer followed him with her eyes. He went to a junk yard and sat next to a trash can. Tears run down his beautiful face. Spencer run to the junk yard.

"Hey, Tobby..." She said and waved her hand

"Hey..." He said getting up and wiping his tears

She approached him.

"I am sorry for all this bad behavior..."

"Why? It's not your fault!"

She approached him more.

"Not this... But, the fire! It was our mistake! And you paid for it. Maybe they wouldn't suspect you that much if you hadn't taken responsibility for our terrible mistake..."

Tobby touched his finger on her lips making her stop. She felt her lips burn.

"Spencer, it wasn't your mistake, it was Alison's..."

"I didn't stopped her though..."

"Do you think I killed Alison?"

"I used to... And I am sorry for that..."

He grinned

"You know I admire you, for being honest, for talking to a killer that scares little kids..."

"You aren't a killer!" She said and touched his hand.

They both looked at their hands. Spencer pulled it quickly

His smile got a bit bitter.

Spencer was the one who broke the silence.

"Do your parents believe you?"

"They say they do, but... I know the don't..."

"I am sorry..."

"You are sorry for everyone's fault?" He said playful

She laughed

"Wanna go for a coffee?"

"Spencer Hastings will go for a coffee with a killer?!"

"Don't be so hard with your self Tobby..."

"I am just going with the flow!"

They looked in each other's eyes

"So, are you still in for that coffee?"

He smiled

"I'd love to..."

They walked in the grill together. Everybody looked at Tobby with disgust.

"Don't pay attention to them..." She whispered at him

That made him smile. They sat in the bar.

"He isn't allowed here..." The barista said

Tobby was hurt. He got up. Spencer pulled him down.

"We will pay for our coffees!"

"Look, hun, I have no problem with you!"

"I am with HIM! And WE want our coffees!" She almost screamed

"Spencer, it's fine let's go..." Tobby said

Spencer looked at the barista with disgust and left.

"Tobby, you can't imagine how sorry I am..."

He was laughing. He hold her hand.

"It's my fault now! It was my idea to go for a coffee!"

"Spencer, you stood out for me! Nobody has ever done that!" Said without leaving her hand

A smile was created on her face.

Spencer's phone rang.

"It's from my mum! I have to go back home..."

"Thanks for all..." He said and finally left her hand

"Bye..."

He smiled.

On her way home Spencer was thinking about Tobby... How she felt when he touched her lips with his finger or when their hand touched.

"Where were you?!"

"Out. Running. Why, mum?"

"Because the grill called..."

She rolled her eyes and went towards the stairs.

"Spencer! What were you doing with Cavanaugh?!"

"His name is Tobby!"

"Not answering my question!"

She run up the stairs and then rushed into her room.

Her mum followed her.

"Spencer you need to explain your self!"

"You know what!? I don't!" She said and left the house

Tears run down her face. She started thinking where she should go.

"Spencer!"

She quickly wiped her tears

"Hey, Tobby..."

He run close to her.

"Where you crying!?"

"No..."

He wiped a tear that was still on her face gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with my mum, and I run out from my house..."

"Was that fight about me?"

"No!"

He looked down.

"Come!" Tobby said and nodded her to follow him.

"Get on!"

Spencer looked the motorcycle in a weird way

"Are you afraid of them?"

She nodded no.

"Let me help..." He said while he hold the motorcycle to keep it steady. Spencer got on it. Then, Tobby, jumped on it like a professional.

"You can hold me if you want to" Tobby said and Spencer pulled her hand around his waist.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see!"

The wing was blowing her hair. She felt free, reckless, for the very first time.

They stopped out of a motel.

As they were getting down of the motorcycle, Tobby touched Spencer's arm.

"It was the only thing I could afford..."

Spencer finally understood.

"No! Tobby, I am not letting you pay!"

"It was my mistake you left home!"

"It wasn't!"

He got in the building. Spencer followed him.

He gave her a key with the number 7 on it.

"Do you want me to walk you there or should I leave?"

"Leave!?"

"I could only afford one room..." He said and looked down.

"Tobby, I am not letting you go back to your parents who think you are a killer! We will share the room!"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally!"

Her phone rang

What would mommy said if she know where her beloved daughter was now? -A

"Who is it?"

"No one!"

...

Later in their room

They were playing scrabble

"I kicked your ass!"

"Come on! There wasn't such a big difference!"

Tobby laughed

"I was just teasing you!"

He looked at her.

"You can't get comfortable in that"

Spencer looked at herself. She was wearing a jacket and a tie.

Tobby took out his T-shirt and handed to her

"Here..."

Spencer couldn't take her eyes of his abs.

"I will go to the bathroom to change..."

"Ok..."

When she walked in the main room just wearing Tobby's shirt, he couldn't stop looking at her.

"You look... Beautiful!" Was the only world in his mind that would sound decent.

"Really?!"

He nodded. She sat on the bed and after a while lied. She was feeling a bit weird.

Tobby took a deep breath.

"Spencer, I..."

"Yes..." She said hoping to say he liked her

He changed his position and sat on the edge of the bed. Spencer crawled next to him.

"Yes?"

Tobby took another deep breath and turned. His nose touched Spencer's.

"I..." Said without moving.

He rushed and kissed her. Their lips touched. Spencer felt a friendly warmth. Tobby felt safe, something unlikely to him.

When their lips got separated, Spencer bit her lips and then smiled.

Tobby pulled some hair away from her gorgeous face and without taking back his hand he kissed her again.

Spencer's cell rang

I am a sucker for forbidden romances, but is mommy and daddy too? -A

"Who is it?"

"Hanna!"

"What does she want?"

"They are having a movie night and she invites me over..."

"Don't you wanna go?"

"No..." She kissed him

"I prefer staying here with you, Tobby..."

Tobby smiled.

"Do you want us to keep this secret?"

"That would be the common's sense choice... But..."

"Spencer, I have no problem if you don't want the people to know you are dating someone who is accused with your best friend's murder!"

Spencer touched his hand.

"Tobby, I love you. I don't want to hide you..."

"The circumstances are a bit weird, so I am fine with that..."

Spencer kissed Tobby again.

"You are innocent, and everybody will know that after the trail!"

Tobby smiled and stroke her face.

"It's late, you have school tommorow..."

"Good night..."

"Sleep well..."

"I will, in your arms..."

And they lied together. Spencer in Tobby's arms, placing her head on his chest. It was the best night of their lives.


	2. Hot Water

Hot Water

Spencer was in her house. Crawled on the couch since morning. Someone knocked the door. Spencer ignored it. He knocked again. Spencer got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Wren!?"

"Spencer... I wanted to talk to you!"

"Yeah, me too..."

They walked towards the living room. Wren looked around.

"Blanket and pillow on the couch, tissues, "the notebook"... Did you stayed here all day?"

Spencer nodded yes.

"Spencer..."

"Actually Wren, I wanted to apologize... For using you to take me to Mona..."

"Spencer, I wasn't completely honest too. I heard you and the carpenter, Toby, broke up, so, I thought I would have some chances now..."

Wren looked at his watch.

"It's 8 o'clock. We can go for dinner... It would be good for you if you got out of the house..."

"Ok..."

Wren smiled

...

After dinner...

"Thanks, Wren! You were right, getting out helped a bit..."

"Goodnight, Spencer..."

"Goodnight, Wren..."

Wren tried to kiss Spencer, but she backed off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't push you..."

Spencer rushed and kissed him. When their lips got separated Wren stroke her face.

"Take me home with you. I can't stand being alone on that couch again."

Wren kissed her again.

...

Later at Wren apartment...

"Want something to drink?"

"Something strong..."

Wren sat on the couch near Spencer and gave her a glass of tequila.

They both took a long sip.

"Can I ask why you broke up? I mean he might have done something awfully bad for you to be like that..."

"Can we not talk about that?!" Said Spencer and emptied her glass

"Sure..." Wren said and took an other long sip.

"Wren?"

"Yes, Spencer..."

"Why do you like me that much?"

"Because you are an amazing person. You are smart, polite, beautiful..."

"I am not that good..."

"Of course you are..."

Wren took Spencer to sit to his lap and they started making out. Wren started sliding his hand on Spencer's back and put his hands under her shirt. He took it out. Spencer was just wearing her bra. He kissed her neck a couple of times and then, he let Spencer take out his shirt. Spencer glided her hands on his abs. In five minutes, they were just in their underwear.

"Spencer, are you sure?"

Spencer looked down

"I don't know..."

Wren gave her a bitter smile

"You are doing this as a reaction to your break up. You will regret that."

"Wren, I..."

He stroke her face.

"I am sorry... I can't do this, not today..."

"I understand..."

"Can I still stay here?"

"Yes, I will sleep on the couch..."

"You don't have to..."

"It will be more comfortable for both of us..."

"I will go for a shower..." Said and got up.

Spencer went in the bathroom, where she got totally naked. She let the water run and got in.

She heard steps coming towards her

"Wren?"

A shadow was shaped on the shower's curtain.

"Wren, is that you" said with a tremble

The curtain opened. Spencer hid her naked wet body behind it.

A guy in a black sweater and hoodie stepped in.

"Toby?"

He let his hoodie fall and showed his face.

"Toby..." Tears fell

"I love you Spencer! I will always love you..."

He closed the curtain and disappeared. Spencer winked

"Spencer? Are you done?"

"Yes, Wren... I will be out in a sec..."

She got out and wore a towel. Was it her imagination or was it real?

She wore her clothes and went to the living room.

"Hey..." Said Wren and tried to kiss her

"I must go. I got a text from Melissa and I have to go now..."

"Ok... Did you already regretted this?"

"Wren, I will be honest. I regretted doing this now. Without being sure. I regretted hurting you..."

"Spencer, I will always love you and wait for you..."

"Don't! Continue your life... Please..."

"I can't stop hoping!"

"You must, eventually..."

"Spencer..."

"Goodbye Wren!" Said and gave him a goodbye kiss in his lips

...

In Spencer's house...

Spencer crawled in her bed and started thinking about Toby's visit. Was there really hope? Or was it just her hoping that there would be more of the story?


End file.
